Talk with the heart
by BlackHime13
Summary: Crecieron juntos, pero se separaron hace dos años. La situación no fue la mejor y sin decir ni una palabra desaparecieron de la vida del contrario. Ahora vuelven a encontrarse y ya es hora de hablar con el corazón en la mano.
1. You & Me

**You & Me**

No comprendía para nada a su madre. Desde que había entrado a UA prácticamente que no hablaban pues ella sabía que estaba muy ocupado y no quería distraerle de sus deberes. En un principio pensó que sería fácil dado que poseía un fuerte quirk y sus notas eran de lo mejor, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo estando ya en su tercer año las cosas se volvían más difíciles. Necesitaba más tiempo para estudiar y las clases prácticas junto con las pasantías eran más pesadas conforme pasaban los años.

Pero por alguna razón ella le había llamado de repente ordenándole que ese fin de semana fuera a casa sin darle ninguna opción a negarse. Habían acabado los exámenes y quería un descanso, algo que tenía más que claro no iba a conseguir si cumplía la exigencia de su progenitora. Pero conociéndola como lo hacía ella era capaz de ir hasta los dormitorios de la escuela y llevarle a rastras, algo que no quería que ocurriera por nada del mundo.

Definitivamente a su madre se le habían soltado un par de tornillos en la cabeza pues su comportamiento cada vez era más preocupante. Nadie podía hacer tantas locuras seguidas. Su forma de ver la realidad realmente era único y, sinceramente, le asustaba un poco.

Así que esa tarde de viernes, después de que la rubia le colgara, salió de su cuarto hasta la sala comunitaria donde los idiotas a quienes consideraba como sus amigos se encontraban viendo la televisión o hablando de tonterías. En parte le gustaba que no hubieran cambiado en esos dos años que llevaban de conocerse, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se acercó hasta ellos y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del pelirrojo quien le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?- le preguntó al notar la cara llena de cansancio de su amigo rubio.

-La loca de mi madre me llamó...- gruñó molesto mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Y eso es malo por qué?- insistió dado que conocía muy bien a su explosivo compañero y no diría todo de una vez, sino que más bien había que sacarle las palabras casi a la fuerza. Se necesitaba una paciencia sobrehumana para poder tener una conversación medianamente decente con el de ojos rubís.

-Me ordenó que fuese a casa este fin de semana.- murmuró frustrado.

-Bueno... los exámenes acabaron y hace bastante que no te apareces por ahí así que no veo nada raro con que ella quiera verte.- comentó extrañado.

-No lo entiendes... ella parecía emocionada por algo y eso solo significa una cosa... trama algo y no será muy placentero para mi.- habló y después suspiró recordando los locos planes que su chiflada madre elaboraba y que nunca acababan bien... o al menos para él era así.

-Mmm... ¿quieres que vaya contigo?- ofreció pues conocía a la señora Bakugo y ciertamente el menor tenía razón en que si ella parecía entusiasmada nada bueno podía pasar. El también se vio envuelto en una de las locuras de la mujer y prefería no volver a estar cerca de ella en situaciones que se asemejen, pero no podía dejar a su mejor amigo sufrir solo.

-¿Eehhh? ¿Vas a ir a casa de Bakugo? ¡Yo también quiero!- exclamó alegremente un recién llegado rubio quien se sentó sobre las piernas de su pelirrojo novio.

-Podemos aprovechar y dar una vuelta por ahí.- comentó de igual forma su pelirrosada amiga quien salía de la cocina junto a la peliazul, ambas llevando un par de bolsas de aperitivos los cuales dejaron sobre la mesa frente a los chicos.

-Suena bien... ¿quien más se apunta?- preguntó su amiga mirando a los demás en la sala quienes habían escuchado la conversación de ambos chicos.

-Sería bueno para desconectar un poco y dejar de lado la rutina de estos meses kero.- respondió la chica rana. Al igual que ella muchos más aceptaron la propuesta cosa que enojó al explosivo joven.

-¡Nadie os a invitado escorias!- gritó enfadado mirando a sus compañeros con leves explosiones saliendo de sus manos.

Estos le ignoraron mientras seguían planeando su visita a la casa de su gruñón compañero de clase y para algunos amigo.

-Déjalos hermano... sabes que no lograrás hacer que desistan.- le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. El rubio bufó enojado, pero sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón dejó el tema por la paz.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- preguntó una joven de cabellos cortos castaños mirando a todos los presentes discutir algo con emoción.

-Bakugo nos invitó este finde a su casa.- explicó Ashido mirando a la joven y al rubio sucesivamente.

-Ya veo...- murmuró ella mirando nerviosa al de ojos rubís y algo expectante, pues también quería ir. Para nadie era un secreto que ella llevaba más de un año enamorada del chico y todos estaban de acuerdo en que harían una muy linda pareja. El mencionado solo bufó molesto y giró el rostro apoyando el mismo sobre su mano derecha.

-Puedes venir si quieres.- dijo de forma desinteresada. Realmente ya le daba absolutamente igual quienes irían y quienes no, después de todo era una batalla perdida.

La joven le miró con los ojos brillando de la emoción y comenzó a hablar con su peliverde amiga sobre los planes para ese día. El rubio notó las miradas de todos en ambos y bufó cansado. Sin decir nada más se levantó y caminó de vuelta a su dormitorio. Él también lo sabía. No estaba ciego y enseguida notó como la chica anti-gravedad cambiaba su actitud para con él.

Por supuesto que también era consciente de los ánimos que todos sus compañeros le daban a la joven y lo muy ansiosos que estaban por que por fin ellos empezaran a salir. El único problema... era que no veía a la chica de esa forma. Él ya tenía a alguien especial en su corazón, pero no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie... ni siquiera a esa persona quien sabía ya estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Hubo ocasiones en que pensó en olvidarse de ese amor no correspondido y darle una oportunidad a la chica, pero simplemente no se veía capaz de hacerlo. No era justo darle ilusiones sabiendo de antemano que aquello no tenía oportunidad. Gruñó frustrado y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un sonoro golpe para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su acolchonada cama. No tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese tipo de situación y ahora cada vez que estaba en la misma habitación que ella le incomodaba e intentaba no quedarse más de unos minutos allí.

Miró el reloj sobre su cómoda y suspiró. Ya era tarde así que decidió dejar el tema a un lado e irse a dormir, pues presentía que el día siguiente sería realmente agotador para su persona. Nada más acomodarse mejor y cerrar los ojos fuertes golpes a la puerta le hicieron volver a abrirlos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó enojado abriéndola, encontrándose con quien no quería mirándole con nerviosismo.

-Emm... ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó la castaña con ojos esperanzados. Vio como algunos de sus compañeros les observaban escondidos en la esquina del pasillo y bufó enfadado. No era el mejor momento como para que aquello pasara.

-Estoy cansado... ¿puede ser mañana?- evadió sutilmente dado que realmente no tenía energías como para rechazar a la joven.

-Cla-claro... has-hasta mañana...- se excusó ella apresuradamente y salió casi corriendo. Notó como su rostro se envolvía con un sentimiento profundo de tristeza y como sus amigas corrían detrás de ella para consolarla. No la había rechazado, pero era evidente que le había hecho perder todo el valor acumulado que con tanto esfuerzo había recolectado.

-Hermano... ¿no podías haberla escuchado?- preguntó algo triste por ella el pelirrojo.

-No estoy para aguantar una confesión ahora mismo.- murmuró entrando a su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para que el contrario entrara, lo cual hizo junto a su rubio novio cerrándola tras de si.

-¿Sabes lo que le costó armarse de valor para decirte lo que siente por ti?- cuestionó ahora el único doncel en la estancia y realmente de la clase también pues no era muy común ver a uno en la academia intentando convertirse en héroe..

-Lo se...- respondió en un susurro.

-¿Tan preocupado estás por lo de mañana?- curioseó el de ojos rojos.

-No es eso... es solo que no quiero tener que rechazarla... al menos no a una hora como esta y sabiendo que mañana todos iréis a mi casa y me reprocharéis por haberle roto el corazón.- gruñó cansado a más no poder dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Sus dos amigos le miraron sorprendidos, lo cual no era de extrañar puesto que el rubio no solía ser tan sincero y hablar tanto de un tema.

La pareja se miró sin saber muy bien que decir para reconfortarle. Incluso ellos habían pensado que él correspondía a los sentimientos de la castaña así que ahora que sabían que no era así... se sentían muy mal por que realmente nunca le preguntaron al rubio como se sentía con toda la situación... solo supusieron que este también la quería. Sentían que eran muy malos amigos por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que el de ojos rojizos nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dar a conocer sus sentimientos y pensamientos sobre el tema con nadie que le escuchase sin presuponer lo que era mejor para su persona.

-Solo dejadme dormir.- pidió quedando recostado de lado en la cama y cerrando lo ojos. Los otros dos accedieron y salieron de allí sin hacer ningún ruido. Ahora que sabían que su amigo no compartían los mismos sentimientos que la castaña decidieron advertir a los demás chicos de su clase que no le reprocharan nada sobre su comportamiento dado que todos habían asumido lo mismo sin ni siquiera preguntarle a él primero. Además que ahora que lo pensaban mejor se dieron cuenta que el joven nunca se comportaba de forma especial con ella, la trataba como a una amiga, pero nada más allá de eso.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los estudiantes quiso. El joven explosivo por que no tenía ganas de aguantar a su familia y compañeros, mientras que estos últimos no habían dormido mucho a causa de la discusión que tuvieron entre ellos sobre el tema Bakugo – Ochako. Algunos seguían afirmando que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, mientras que otros comprendieron el punto de vista de los amigos del joven cuando estos explicaron la situación.

Al final solo discutieron sin llegar a ninguna parte y acabaron dividiéndose en dos grupos, poniéndose de parte de uno de ellos. Desayunaron en la cafetería del dormitorio todos juntos sin tocar el tema de la noche anterior, pero mirándose entre ellos desafiantes, dado que algunos tenían planeado ayudar a la joven castaña con el rubio malhumorado.

Fueron a la ciudad en cuanto acabaron con sus alimentos y recorrieron las calles mirando las diferentes tiendas. Eran un grupo bastante llamativo, pero ninguno prestaba atención a las personas que les rodeaban puesto que una parte intentaba dejar a solas a la pareja, mientras la otra mitad hacia lo posible para evitarlo a toda costa. El rubio notó toda la situación y aprovechando cuando la castaña fue al baño encaró a todos sus amigos.

-Dejad de hacer el imbécil.- exigió cabreado mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo queremos ayudaros.- se excusaron a la vez Yaoyorozu, Ashido y Jiro quienes eran parte del equipo Ochako y las únicas mujeres del grupo, exceptuando a la chica rana.

-Nadie pidió ayuda así que dejad que las cosas sean como tienen que ser.- gruñó el pelirrojo molesto lo cual sorprendió a más de uno. Quizás pasar tanto tiempo con Bakugo estaba empezando a afectarle más de lo que pensaron.

-Eijiro tiene razón. Dejad de meteros en esto.- apoyó Kaminari a su pareja siendo secundado por Tsuyu y Todoroki quienes para sorpresa de todos estaban de parte del rubio en toda aquella situación pues no veían bien que quisieran decidir por el chico.

No pudieron continuar con la conversación a causa de que la castaña se dirigía hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa de color marrón en la mano. Parecía estar muy emocionada por algo.

-¿Por qué tan contenta kero?- cuestionó la chica rana mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Es que... hace un par de semanas salió el disco de uno de mis cantantes favoritos y no pude comprarlo por que se agotó muy rápido... pero de casualidad lo vi en la tienda al lado de los baños cuando salía de estos y no pude evitar emocionarme y comprarlo.- explicó realmente extasiada. Sus amigas rieron divertidas por el comportamiento de ella, pero lo comprendían. La castaña había esperado que ese CD saliera durante meses y cuando no logró comprarlo se había sentido muy deprimida. Así que les gustaba ver que lo había conseguido.

Mientras ellas felicitaban a la chica por su buena suerte los chicos se miraban entre si sin comprender y el rubio sin interés por el tema. No estaba muy metido en el mundo de la música... bueno excepto por un cantante en particular, pero no debía pensar en él o comenzaría a recordar cosas no muy gratas cosas como sus sentimientos por ejemplo.

Comieron en un restaurante de por allí y luego fueron a casa del rubio. Al llegar nada más abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por una enojada señora Bakugo que miraba a su hijo con dagas en los ojos.

-¿No te dije que vinieras temprano?- preguntó ella con los dientes apretados para no gritar.

-En realidad solo dijiste que viniera... nunca especificaste la hora.- respondió tranquilamente el menor mirándola desafiante.

-Pequeño demonio...- iba a seguir hablando cuando oyeron una puerta abrirse y a alguien caminar por el pasillo.- Como sea entrad e id a la sala.- invitó sonriendo y mirando divertida a su hijo quien sintió algo de miedo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la mujer. Sus amigos estaban extrañados dado que primero parecía querer asesinar al rubio menor y luego cambió a ser dulce con él.

-Definitivamente algo está tramando.- susurró este mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado. Sin embargo cuando llegó allí se quedó estático en la entrada. Su mente había entrado en cortocircuito y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse además sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía formular palabra alguna. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y su corazón comenzó a latir desvocadamente.

-Tch. ¿Por qué te paras ahí?- cuestionó el pelirrojo al chocar contra la espalda del rubio menor.

-Kacchan...- oyeron y todos giraron observando a un joven peliverde de estatura media, piel pálida y ojos cual esmeraldas parado al lado del sofá mirando al rubio con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Deku...- murmuró este mirando al contrario de igual forma.

-¡Sorpresa mocoso! ¿No vas a saludarle?- habló con voz divertida la madre del chico sonriendo maliciosamente. La castaña miró a ambos repetidas veces al igual que sus demás compañeros, pero pronto gritó emocionada cuando su mente procesó quien era la persona frente a ella.

-Tu... Tú eres... ¡¿Midoriya Izuku?!- exclamó sorprendida y extasiada mientras que el joven la miró y lentamente asintió algo nervioso.- ¡Soy fan tuya desde que debutaste hace más de dos años!- comentó sonrojada y mirándole con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

-Oh um... gracias.- dijo este con voz floja mientras se rascaba la nuca con inquietud.

-Esto... acabo de comprar tu disco y... me preguntaba si podrías...- pidió tímidamente. El ojijade sonrió levemente y volvió a asentir.

-Claro.- accedió cogiendo la bolsa y sacando su contenido. Firmó en la parte trasera con un bolígrafo que llevaba y se lo devolvió a su dueña.- Espero que te gusten las canciones.- comentó sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Ella se sonrojó aún más y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza al tiempo en que abrazaba fuertemente la bolsa con el CD contra su pecho.

-No os quedéis ahí de pie chicos. Sentaos.- invitó la señora Bakugo y todos lo hicieron excepto su hijo que seguía petrificado en la entrada al salón.- ¡Tú también mocoso!- le gritó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡No me grites estúpida vieja!- replicó de igual forma mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a su pelirrojo amigo. Al lado de este se encontraba el de cabellos verdes quien soltó una leve risita ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes exceptuando otra vez al rubio menor quien volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario al chico.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Denki quien estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su novio.

-¿Eh? No es solo que... me pareció divertido saber que... ellos no han cambiado a pesar del tiempo...- contestó en un murmullo tímido, pero con algo de nostalgia en la voz.

-Esa pequeña cosa nunca sabrá comportarse con su madre.- gruñó la mujer mirando mal a su hijo.

-Lo dice la que me insulta desde que tengo memoria y suelta más tacos por hora que un camionero en toda su vida.- contraatacó el ojirubí.

-¡Deberías respetarme más! ¡Yo te di la vida!- exclamó ella enojada.

-¡No te pedí que lo hicieras!- gritó él a su vez de igual forma.

Mientras ambos Bakugo gritaban y se insultaban entre si, los compañeros del chico miraban todo sorprendidos mientras que el ojijade simplemente sonreía y bebía de su zumo al tiempo en que observaba la escena silenciosamente. Aunque se podía notar cierto brillo de nostalgia en sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

-Em... ¿de qué conoces a Bakugo?- se animó a preguntar Todoroki quien había sido el único en notar los cambios de expresión del joven. Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de todos los presentes incluso de madre e hijo que dejaron su espectáculo para más tarde.

-Ellos han crecido juntos.- respondió ella alegremente.

-¿Juntos?- cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-Así es. ¡Son amigos de la infancia!- declaró contenta y realmente orgullosa.

-¡¿Alguien logró aguantar a Bakugo tantos años?!- exclamaron Ashido, Jiro, Kaminari y Kirishima quienes se suponía eran los mejores amigos del joven mencionado. Los demás se encontraban demasiado estupefactos como para articular palabra alguna.

-¡¿Algún problema con eso imbéciles?!- gritó enfadado por la reacción de sus amigos.

-¡Pero con la actitud que te cargas es sorprendente que exista alguien así!- se defendieron ellos algo nerviosos puesto que de las manos del joven comenzaban a saltar chispas.

-¡Kacchan no es tan malo!- habló el peliverde defendiéndolo y eso hizo que todos le miraran otra vez por lo que bajó la mirada nervioso y avergonzado de decir algo. El rubio también le miraba sorprendido, pero rápidamente giró la cabeza en la otra dirección aparentando seguir enfadado y no mostrar lo confundido que realmente se encontraba. Después de todo lo que le había hecho al menor no podía creer que este le defendiera.

-¡Cállate Deku!- dijo casi automáticamente y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando logró notar como los ojos verdes mostraban algo de tristeza, esto a pesar que el joven seguía con la cabeza agachada. Apretó los puños y salió de allí hacia su cuarto de forma apresurada donde entró dando un portazo. Sus dos mejores amigos le siguieron al igual que la dueña de la casa dejando a los demás a solas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la estancia donde nadie sabía muy bien qué decir hasta que el joven levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa algo forzada se levantó también de su lugar.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya... ya se está haciendo algo tarde.- se excusó y sin dejar que ninguno de los presentes hablara recogió su bolso y salió de allí. Una vez la puerta de la entrada se cerró todos soltaron el aire que hasta ese momento no sabían que estaban reteniendo.

-Eso fue...- comenzó a decir Yaoyorozu.

-¿Incómodo?- siguió la pelirosa al ver que su amiga no encontraba un adjetivo adecuado para describir todo lo sucedido.

-Iba a decir raro...- susurró la morena.

-Como sea... ¿no creéis que la reacción de Bakugo fue muy extraña kero?- preguntó Tsuyu.

-Mmm... ahora que lo dices... si que parecía diferente a lo usual.- dijo Jiro recordando la actitud del chico explosivo.

-No parecía incómodo... más bien nervioso.- indicó el de dos quirks y ante sus palabras todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Mientras ellos intentaban encontrar una razón para las acciones tan inusuales del rubio menor este se había recostado contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación, abrazando sus rodillas con un brazo mientras que con el otro se revolvía el cabello con frustración.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien hermano?- llamó el de ojos rojos al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo estoy...- susurró él.

-No me creo nada. Venga, hablemos de ello.- insistió y solo recibió silencio. Miró a su novio quien se encogió de hombros no sabiendo tampoco qué hacer.

-No seas un crío Katsuki. No puedes huir toda la vida de esto.- dijo su madre desde detrás de los chicos quienes la miraron sin comprender. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y entendieron que no debían meterse.

-¡No lo entiendes!- exclamó él.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- preguntó ella calmadamente.- ¿Crees que no se que llevas enamorado de Izuku desde que os conocisteis? ¿Que al no entender lo que te pasaba le hiciste sufrir más que nadie? ¿Que fuiste un completo imbécil con él? ¿Qué eres incapaz de verle a la cara por que te sientes culpable? ¿Qué no eres capaz de perdonarte a ti mismo y mucho menos puedes llegar a imaginar que él si lo haya hecho y no te odie? Soy tu madre... te conozco mejor que nadie y he sido testigo de todo eso y mucho más. Pero tienes que afrontarlo de una vez... ya no eres un niño.- habló ella sorprendiendo enormemente a los jóvenes a su lado.

-Yo... ¡es imposible que no me odie!- gritó su hijo.- ¡Le insultaba, golpeaba y humillaba! ¡Debería despreciarme más que nadie!- admitió con voz afligida aguantando el llanto. Aquel tema era lo único que realmente no quería tratar por que sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cada vez que recordaba su estúpido actuar para con el doncel de quien se había enamorado a la temprana edad de 4 años.

-Katsuki... no conozco muy bien a ese chico pero... aunque es verdad que tu actitud al entrar a la academia dejaba mucho que desear... ahora has madurado mucho y puedo decir con sinceridad que yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. El que ahora seamos amigos es algo que costó esfuerzo, pero realmente te considero como a un hermano.- explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.- Así que... aunque en el pasado hayas hecho cosas de las cuales te arrepientes... si le demuestras que así es como te sientes, que abriste los ojos y comprendiste lo horrible que fuiste con él... estoy seguro que él será capaz de entenderlo. Después de todo... te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.- aseguró con voz tranquila el del quirk de endurecimiento. Cuando el menor no dijo nada una vena apareció en la sien de la única mujer presente quien tiró la puerta abajo casi aplastando a su hijo quien se apartó de milagro al notar como la madera crujía por culpa del golpe que su progenitora le había dado.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo mocoso! ¡Ahora vas a salir ahí quieras o no!- exclamó ella y agarró del brazo al rubio menor para comenzar a arrastrarlo hacia la sala. Llegaron ahí donde los compañeros de este escuchaban los improperios que el joven siendo arrastrado dirigía hacia la mujer mayor y cuando llegaron este fue arrojado de nueva cuenta al sofá.

-¿Uraraka verdad?- llamó la mujer y la castaña asintió algo nerviosa.- ¿Me podrías dejar ese CD un momento?- pidió con una sonrisa amable. Le daba algo de pena la joven pues sabía de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia su hijo, pero su deber como madre era asegurarse que su niño fuera feliz y este solo lo sería cuando las cosas entre él y el peliverde se arreglaran. Además que adoraba demasiado al pequeño doncel como para dejarlo ir.

Confundida asintió y le tendió el objeto el cual la mayor cogió y lo metió al reproductor. Antes de darle al play giró a mirar a su hijo otra vez.

-Quiero que escuches atentamente la letra y pienses en lo que te dijimos hace un rato.- declaró y cuando iba a coger el mando para darle al botón fue detenida por la pregunta que la joven castaña hizo.

-¿El CD no está inspirado en la pareja de Midoriya?- inquirió sin comprender nada.

-¿Eh? ¿No viste el programa de anoche?- fue su respuesta y cuando esta negó con la cabeza suspiró.- Es cierto que todo el mundo creyó que la letra de las canciones iba dirigida al novio de Izuku... cosa que no es así por que él no tiene ninguno.- dijo y enseguida sintió la mirada sorprendida de su hijo sobre ella, por lo que sonrió de lado divertida sabiendo que este había creído en esos rumores que circulaban por Internet.- Ayer en la entrevista que le hicieron le preguntaron sobre el compromiso con ese joven con quien supuestamente estaba saliendo, dado que se habían enterado que este iba a casarse próximamente. Izuku aclaró que no salieron en ningún momento, más bien era un amigo suyo quien salía con ese varón, y cuando le preguntaron sobre la persona quien fue la inspiración para sus canciones en solitario... bueno en cuanto lo escuchéis creo que sabréis sobre quien trata.- comentó eso último sonriendo maliciosamente. Sin más interrupciones puso en marcha el reproductor. Una tras otra las canciones fueron sonando y en la mente del de ojos rubís quedaron ciertas estrofas grabadas.

(1- Welcome to my life-Nightcore - watch?v=BsmG4jFkNQc )

 _ **No one ever lied straight to your face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You never had to work it was always there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You don't know what it's like, what it's like**_

(2- Remenber When- Nightcore - watch?v=2yhhK_2HZzQ&list=RD2yhhK_2HZzQ&t=11 )

 _ **So can we push push push rewind,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Go go back in time,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take take take me back, I wanna go back,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My heart was beating out of my chest!,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Remember when we stole your dad's car,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I never thought we'd take it that far,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So why'd we ever say good bye?,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Remember when we, when we, had it all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do you remember when...**_

(3- Centuries- Nightcore - watch?v=mgz1wdlkzcs )

 _ **Come on, come on and let me in**_

 _ **The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints**_

 _ **And this is supposed to match**_

 _ **The darkness that you felt**_

 _ **I never meant for you to fix yourself**_

(4- Runnin- Nightcore - watch?v=O9ZwN7s20ec )

 _ **My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've been standing here my whole life,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Runnin' from my heart.**_

(5- Battle Scars- Nightcore - watch?v=yL45iv7lMTY )

 _ **I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**_

 _ **When all of the signs say that I should forget her**_

 _ **I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**_

 _ **I wish that the good outweighted the bad**_

 _ **Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**_

(6- What hurts the most- Nightcore - watch?v=mAsjS1dxNx4 )

 _ **What hurts the most, was being so close**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And having so much to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And watching you walk away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Never knowing, what could have been**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And not seeing that loving you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is what I was trying to do**_

(7- Something just like this- Nighcore - watch?v=GNSnaCzSnH )

 _ **Where'd you wanna go?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How much you wanna risk?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm not looking for somebody**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With some superhuman gifts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Some superhero**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Some fairytale bliss**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just something I can turn to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somebody I can kiss**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want something just like this**_

(8- Marionette- Nightcore male version - watch?v=rGOwgHH5aLM )

 _ **We're lying head to head and toe to toe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And we're body to body**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I feel you beside me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're in this masquerade**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A beautiful game or play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's so powerful with you controlling me**_

 _ **I wanna be your puppet on a string**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby I'm not holding back, we can do anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And even if I am crazy is cause you make me this way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We're as close to love as we'll ever get**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette**_

(9- 2U- Junkook cover - watch?v=ntHOLUPpDV4 )

 _ **When it comes to you, there's no crime**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's take both of our souls, and intertwine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When it comes to you, don't be blind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Watch me speak from my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When it comes to you, comes to you**_

(10- Hall of fame- Nightcore - watch?v=h2XTsWgN0CU )

 _ **Standing in the hall of fame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the world's gonna know your name**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause you burn with the brightest flame**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And the world's gonna know your name**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll be on the wall to the hall of fame**_

Cuando la última de las canciones terminó el silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia. Todos procesaban lo que acababan de escuchar e instintivamente voltearon a ver al rubio cenizo quien mostraba un rostro de inigualable estupefacción. Este miró a su madre quien solo le sonrió con dulzura y asintió lo que ocasionó que el joven saliera corriendo hacia la calle.

-Bueno... creo que ahí van mis esperanzas de salir con él...- murmuró sonriendo tristemente la castaña.

-Es evidente que las canciones tratan sobre la relación y sentimientos de ambos... sobre todo en la última que describe con una precisión espectacular a Bakugo.- comentó Tsuyu abrazando de forma reconfortante a su amiga.

-Creo que por su forma de reaccionar el sentimiento es más que recíproco.- dijo lo obvio Ashido quien se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Jiro.

-Deberíamos irnos... ya se hizo tarde.- sugirió Kirishima. Todos asintieron y después de recoger sus cosas y despedirse de la mujer mayor se marcharon cada cual a su respectivo hogar, pero con la enorme curiosidad de saber cómo se desenvolverán las cosas entre esos dos.

/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/

Llevaba como media hora sentado en ese columpio mirando hacia la nada. Sabía que no debía ilusionarse, pero una parte suya se emocionó al saber que podría volver a ver al rubio. Intentó muchas veces en esos dos años olvidarse de él y de lo que sentía por su persona, pero no importaba el tiempo ni la distancia ni el esfuerzo que le ponía... simplemente no era capaz de lograrlo.

Miró el cielo el cual a cada minuto que pasaba iba oscureciéndose más. Tenía que volver a casa, pero... no se veía con fuerzas como para hacerlo... más bien no quería hacerlo. Seguro que su madre notaría sus ojos hinchados y rojizos por el llanto por que de verdad que le había dolido. Pensó que el de ojos rubís lo trataría algo mejor después de tanto tiempo sin verse, pero estaba claro que no era así. Nunca lograría hacer que su amigo de la infancia y chico de quien se había enamorado le mirara de otra forma que no fuese con odio y fastidio... y aquello le destrozaba por dentro.

Se secó las nuevas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos esmeralda y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse de allí, pero entonces sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban y la respiración agitada de esa persona en su cuello. Se estremeció al reconocer ese olor tan distintivo que el rubio tenía: sudor mezclado con nitroglicerina. Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil sin saber muy bien por qué él estaba allí o por qué le estaba abrazando.

* * *

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si el fin del mundo llegara y su misión fuese encontrar el único lugar seguro. No sabía hacia donde se había ido él, pero su instinto le dirigía hacia delante. Sin pensar tan solo unos momentos siguió avanzando hasta que llegó frente a un parque el cual reconoció de inmediato. Era donde ellos jugaban de pequeños, donde compartieron los mejores días de sus vidas. Se adentró al lugar y caminó apresuradamente mirando hacia todos lados deseando que quien buscaba se encontrara allí. Cuando casi llegaba al final y en su corazón crecía la desesperación por sentir que se había equivocado fue cuando le vio. Se encontraba sentado sobre el columpio más alejado. Paró un momento pues quería pensar en qué le diría, pero cuando le observó ponerse de pie con la intención de marcharse su cuerpo se movió antes de notarlo.

Le abrazó por la espalda juntando ambos cuerpos lo más posible y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, respirando agitadamente por la carrera. Aprovechó también para oler la esencia natural que el joven desprendía, una mezcla a jazmín y hierba buena que le encantaba y acompañaba en todos sus recuerdos.

Sintió al peliverde tensarse y estremecerse para a continuación suspirar y relajarse levemente recargando un poco más su cuerpo en el suyo. Aquello le hizo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, pero recordó por qué estaba allí y se aclaró la garganta para hablar... pero su mente se encontraba en blanco. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo expresar sus sentimientos, de cómo debería disculparse y explicarle el motivo por el cual se comportó como lo hizo.

* * *

Silencio... aquello era todo lo que les envolvía. Solo el sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento perturbaba esa atmósfera. El peliverde comenzó a sentirse ansioso e incómodo pues el contrario seguía abrazándole, pero sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra y aquello le estaba crispando los nervios.

-Kacchan...- susurró intranquilo, nervioso, tímido, confundido... y todos los sentimientos que se asemejen a alguno de esos. Intentó que este le soltara, pero solo logró que el agarre en su estómago se hiciera aún más fuerte imposibilitando su escape.

-Déjame pensar...- murmuró a su vez el de ojos rubís. El menor asintió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio aunque este no duró mucho. El mayor, decidiendo que con palabras no llegaría a ninguna parte, hizo lo que mejor se le daba... actuar. Volteó el cuerpo que apresaba entre sus brazos y cuando estuvieron cara a cara bajó un poco la cabeza, dado que era unos centímetros más alto que el peliverde, y le besó. Sus brazos envolvieron ahora la cintura ajena atrayendo el cuerpo ajeno más al suyo.

Por su parte el doncel abrió los ojos sorprendido a más no poder y aunque en su cabeza los pensamientos y preguntas iban a mil por hora poco a poco se dejó llevar. Ya habría tiempo para preguntar y aclarar las cosas... en ese momento solo quería disfrutar de la calidez que le producía ese contacto entre ambos. El sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos y el cuerpo de la persona que llevaba amando desde que tenía uso de razón sostenerle con tanta gentileza.

El contacto fue dulce y casto el cual tan solo duró unos segundos que para ellos fueron horas. Se separaron y abrieron los ojos mirándose directamente con un brillo especial en ellos.

-¿Por qué...?

-Shh... déjame hablar.- le interrumpió y después de suspirar siguió.- Siento haber sido un imbécil durante tanto tiempo. No tengo derecho a que me perdones y no pienso justificar lo que hice por que se muy bien que no hay ninguna excusa que pueda dar. Solo puedo decir... que te quiero, que llevo años enamorado de ti y que... no sabía como comportarme contigo. Odiaba que otras personas se fijaran en ti o que tú vieras a alguien que no fuese yo y eso hizo que comenzara a molestarte. Se que es estúpido, que es algo que solo un niño celoso y caprichoso haría, pero esa era la forma en que yo era por aquel entonces. Incluso si tú eres capaz de perdonarme yo no puedo hacerlo, nunca seré capaz, pero aún así necesito que me des una oportunidad... no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que estar a tu lado.- confesó sin apartar la mirada. Necesitaba transmitirle todo a ese joven que le miraba con lágrimas escapando de sus preciosos orbes jade.

-Kacchan yo... también te amo...- susurró el menor quien solo logró decir esas palabras. Había mucho más que quería expresar, pero su mente estaba tan revuelta que no se veía capaz de decir nada más que fuera coherente. Así que abrazó con fuerza al rubio mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho ajeno quien apretó más su agarre en la cintura contraria.

-Deku... ¿me darás una oportunidad de arreglar lo nuestro? ¿De hacer que esto funcione?- suplicó aspirando el aroma en el cabello del más bajo.

-Si... sin ninguna duda.- fue su respuesta mientras alzaba la cabeza y le sonreía solo como él sabía hacer. De esa forma que parecía iluminar al mundo con su sola presencia o así era como se sentía el varón que le observaba.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazándose sin pronunciar ni una palabra más hasta que una ráfaga de viento hizo temblar al cuerpo del menor.

-Deberíamos irnos.- sugirió el rubio y como respuesta los brazos que le abrazaban se apretaron aún más.

-No quiero.- susurró quedamente.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa.- invitó sin darse cuenta, pero no se arrepintió cuando el contrario le miró con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿En serio?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Si.- respondió simplemente y cogió la mano entre las suya para así comenzar a caminar de vuelta hacia su hogar. Después de todo él también quería pasar más tiempo junto a su novio y todavía habían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

Llegaron a su destino y caminaron directamente hasta el cuarto del ojirubí ignorando como la madre de este les miraba con una sonrisa contenta desde el sofá de la sala de estar. Al llegar se sentaron sobre el mullido colchón y el varón esperó a que el contrario acabara de analizar su habitación.

-No ha cambiado mucho.- comentó contento cuando volteó a mirarle.

-Supongo.- fue lo que dijo cuando también miró sus alrededores.

-Hay mucho que tenemos que hablar ¿verdad?- inquirió el joven peliverde algo nervioso.

-Si... pero no se por donde empezar...- admitió el rubio. Sentía sus manos sudar y aquello era un poco peligroso.

-Pues... antes de recordar los últimos dos años... quiero que sepas que decidí quedarme en Japón.- declaró con seguridad.

-¿No es por mi verdad? Después de todo debutaste en Estados Unidos y tienes una vida allí.- cuestionó con curiosidad, pero algo intranquilo. No quería que el menor renunciara a su vida solo por que ahora estuvieran saliendo.

-Es verdad que he estado viviendo allí todo este tiempo, pero... la razón por la que volví a Japón es por que mi compañero de grupo se iba a casar la semana pasada y quiso hacerlo en su ciudad natal la cual está no muy lejos de aquí. Al principio solo iba a tomarme unos días y volvería otra vez allí, pero... cuando llegué comencé a recordar muchas cosas... me di cuenta lo mucho que echaba de menos este país, a mi madre y... a ti. Además que es mi vida y puedo decidir lo que quiera hacer con ella... mmm y también que puedo escribir canciones en cualquier sitio así que no debería ser un problema que me quede aquí y... bueno es cierto que si tengo conciertos tendría que viajar durante un tiempo pero... HMP- fue detenido por un beso que el mayor le robó.

-Empezabas a balbucear... ya veo que ese hábito no lo has perdido.- comentó con voz burlona una vez se separaron y el de ojos jade se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-No puedo evitarlo... empecé a ponerme nervioso.- confesó haciendo un tierno y lindo puchero.

-Así que decidiste todo eso antes de vernos...- murmuró contento más para si mismo aunque el menor le oyó.

-Si... aunque eso no significa que no tuvieras nada que ver...- confesó escondiendo su avergonzado rostro con sus manos.

-¿Por eso viniste a mi casa?- curioseó pues era algo que realmente quería preguntar desde que le vio en el salón al llegar.

-Bueno... en realidad Mitsuki-san llamó a mi madre ayer y le preguntó si yo estaba allí. Al parecer vio el programa de anoche y casi suplicó por que yo viniera hoy...- fue su respuesta algo nerviosa lo cual interesó aún más al rubio.

-Es verdad que comentó algo antes cuando íbamos a escuchar el CD... ahí dijiste que las canciones de tu álbum estaban inspiradas por otra persona y no quienes se rumoreaba que era tu novio...- gruñó eso último pues no le gustaba recordar que incluso él pensó que el menor realmente mantenía una relación amorosa con otra persona.

-¿Escuchaste las canciones?- preguntó mirándole sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Si... la vieja me dijo que si lo hacía entendería como te sentías y para quién iban dirigidas... ahí fue cuando comprendí muchas cosas y salí a buscarte.- admitió algo avergonzado, pero pronto sonrió maliciosamente.- Ahora tengo que ver ese programa para saber qué fue lo que dijiste exactamente.- dijo para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta sabiendo que su progenitora lo había grabado.

-Espe- ¡Kacchan!- se quejó siguiéndolo e hizo un puchero cuando solo recibió como respuesta la risa divertida del joven explosivo.

La señora Bakugo escuchó eso último y rió contenta saliendo de la cocina para ver como ambos entraban al salón.

-Tienes el vídeo preparado para verlo.- comentó con voz cantarina y la sonrisa de su hijo creció aún más.

-¡Mitsuki-san!- reclamó avergonzado y nervioso el menor.

-¡Llámame mamá Izu-chan!- exclamó ella haciendo a ambos sonrojar enormemente lo cual la hizo reír divertida.- La cena estará lista en un rato.- avisó y volvió a adentrarse a la cocina dejando a los dos solos. Se miraron sonrojados, pero pronto el rubio volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-Vamos a verlo Deku.- dijo y jaló del brazo contrario hasta hacer que cayera sentado sobre sus piernas. Entonces rodeó la cintura ajena para que se acomodase mejor y, por qué no decirlo, evitar que pudiera salir huyendo y a continuación le dio al play.

No sabía qué encontraría grabado, pero por lo nervioso y avergonzado que estaba su novio de seguro era algo que merecía la pena ver. Besó la frente de este para calmarle un poco y fijó su vista en la televisión. Le gustaba esa situación donde el contrario se encontraba sentado encima suyo con el rostro enrojecido el cual escondía en su cuello. Estaba feliz de haber corrido detrás de ese doncel y se prometió a si mismo no volver a hacerle daño.

 **FIN**


	2. Me & You

_**Okey... no tenía pensado hacer una continuación de este fic, pero mientras hacía una imagen sobre él esta me inspiró para escribir esto así que aquí lo tenéis. Para ver la imagen pasáos por mi blog - khr-182769-love n.n**_

* * *

No recuerdo cuándo fue que comencé a escribir. Desde pequeño amaba reunir información y analizarla para luego llenar libreta tras libreta con los resultados. ¿Cuándo fue que eso cambió a ser letras de canciones sobre lo que siento?

Mi hobby principal sigue ahí, no lo he abandonado, pero en algún punto de mi vida sí que abandoné mi sueño de convertirme en héroe y la trayectoria de mi vida tomó un rumbo muy diferente. Recuerdo el fatídico día en que conocí a mi héroe más admirado, All Might. Ese fue el día en que mi sueño realmente llegó a su fin. Sus palabras dolieron, pero ahora soy capaz de admitir que tenía razón. Si le viese de nuevo, estoy seguro que podría agradecerle pues mi vida ahora es realmente buena y todo es gracias a sus palabras.

A parte de mi encuentro con el héroe rubio, hubo otro incidente que quedó grabado en mi memoria y corazón. Cuando el villano de lodo atrapó a mi amigo de la infancia, al varón de quien llevo enamorado desde que tengo uso de razón... sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos. Era como si quien estuviera siendo ahogado y sofocado fuese yo y no él. Antes de darme cuenta salté a ayudarle, no fue por heroísmo. Fue por que imaginar un mundo donde Bakugo Katsuki no estuviera hacía que mi mundo se volviera negro. Fue egoísmo. Fue pura y absolutamente una decisión hecha basada en mis sentimientos y deseos personales.

Después de todo el suceso, de que Kacchan comenzara a ignorarme por completo, de ver que yo desaparecía de su mundo definitivamente... que comprendí que eso estaba bien para mi. Él es quién debe triunfar. Él es quien brillará en el mundo del heroísmo. Él es la luz que iluminará y guiará a muchas personas.

Sin darme cuenta, las clases pasaron donde yo ya no me dedicaba a analizar héroes y sus singularidades. No, en todas y cada una de ellas escribía sobre él y yo. Sobre recuerdos pasados, deseos imposibles y escenas futuras que sabía que acabarían ocurriendo.

Los meses fueron pasando y fue a dos meses de los exámenes de admisión que ocurrió algo en mi vida que la cambiaría. Desde mi renuncia al sueño de convertirme en héroe, comencé a pasar más y más tiempo en la sala de música. Componiendo melodías y escribiendo letras. Cantando a escondidas de mis compañeros y profesores. O eso era al menos lo que yo creía.

Un día, me encontraba allí, en la solitud de instrumentos y partituras, con los cascos puestos mientras tarareaba mi última creación, cuando, al levantar la vista vi a mi profesora de música. Era una mujer de mediana edad, metro sesenta, constitución pequeña y delgada, piel blanca, cabellos castaños atados en un cola baja y los ojos de un profundo tono verde.

Recuerdo soltar un chillido sorprendido y saltar en mi sitio sobre una de las mesas del lugar. Me tensé cuando ella se acercó a mi con la mano extendida, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me abrazó con fuerza.

Confesó que llevaba un par de meses escuchándome y que hacía unos días habló con un amigo suyo, quien trabajaba en una discográfica y el cual estaba deseando conocerme para hablar sobre un futuro contrato de trabajo. Durante los siguientes días, me las pasé como aturdido, metido en mis propios pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez en lo que podría suceder a futuro si accedía o me negaba.

Fue entonces que nuestro tutor preguntó sobre nuestros sueños a futuro y a qué preparatoria queríamos ir. Mi mirada fue directamente hacia donde el rubio explosivo se sentaba y al ver su determinación fue que tomé mi decisión. Significaría separarme de él definitivamente, pero si con eso era capaz de forjar mi propio camino. Uno del que pudiera estar orgulloso, entonces no iba a darme por vencido antes de empezar si quiera.

Conocí al amigo de mi profesora, hablé durante horas con él y finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. Cuando le conté a mi madre mi decisión, ella lloró triste y emocionada a partes iguales. Le gustaba saber que aunque mi sueño cambiara, seguiría luchando por seguir a delante, pero le entristeció saber que me iría al extranjero para lograrlo.

El día que abandoné el país donde me crié y viví 15 años de mi vida, fue uno difícil, pero al mismo tiempo emocionante. No le dije a nadie sobre mi decisión, a parte de mi madre y profesora quienes fueron las únicas en ir a despedirme al aeropuerto.

Mudarme a los dormitorios de la academia de música fue un cambio enorme. Mi madre ya no estaría ahí para cocinarme, animarme o abrazarme cuando estuviera triste o desalentado, pero tampoco significaba que estuviese solo.

Allí conocí a Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien al igual que yo era japonés y había dejado su hogar para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en cantante. Él es una de las razones por las que pude dar lo mejor de mi. Tener como compañero de habitación a alguien tan parecido a mi persona, la cual pasaba por una situación tan similar a la mía, hizo que todo pareciera más fácil de llevar.

Formamos un dúo y en tan solo tres meses debutamos. Nuestra popularidad no fue instantánea, tuvimos que trabajar muchísimo, descansado a duras penas, pero mereció la pena cuando tuvimos nuestro primer concierto a gran escala. Cuando conocimos a varios fans en distintos eventos, cuando recibimos cartas y regalos de aliento, cuando nuestros CDs comenzaron a venderse en apenas unas horas... recuerdo que estallamos en lágrimas pues todo el esfuerzo, todo el sufrimientos, todas esas horas ensayando hasta la madrugada sin dormir... merecieron la pena.

Un año más tarde participé en mi primera serie como co-protagonista. En ella yo era el enamorado del protagonista quien estaba tan enfocado en mi sueño de ser un gran doctor que no se daba cuenta de que alguien me apoyaba en secreto desde la distancia. Ahí conocí a Hibari Kyoya, un actor japonés, codiciado por toda la industria del entretenimiento y quien interpretaba al joven que intentaba enamorarme. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos para perfilar nuestro respectivos personajes y como era evidente, la prensa aprovechó todas y cada una de las oportunidades para crear un escándalo con nuestros nombres. Por muy molesto que sea, lidiar con la prensa es algo que forma parte de nuestro trabajo, así que hicimos lo que pudimos para que las cosas no fuesen a más.

Hasta que Tsuna me confesó que él estaba empezando a sentir algo hacia el moreno quien, por la forma en que miraba a mi mejor amigo y compañero de banda, no era del todo indiferente. Usamos los rumores de mi supuesto amorío con Kyoya para que nadie se fijara en ellos dos y me alegra haber tomado aquella decisión puesto que ahora, más de un año después ellos han podido casarse sin que nadie arruinara la ceremonia.

Para ello viajamos de vuelta a Japón, un dato curioso es que ambos se criaron en la misma ciudad, pero nunca llegaron a conocerse allí, y decidieron celebrar una pequeña e íntima ceremonia allí. Por supuesto que el viaje de ambos llamó la atención de los medios, mucho más cuando una fan del moreno subió una fotografía de este entrando en una joyería días antes. Los rumores y especulaciones de que nos íbamos a casar fueron esperados, pero me daba igual que me acosaran a mi dado que así mi querido castaño podría planear su día especial sin preocuparse por nada.

Tardamos solo dos semanas en tenerlo todo listo y por fin su gran día llegó. Recuerdo llorar al verle entrar con ese precioso vestido palabra de honor en un tono rosa pálido de encaje floreado.

El día transcurrió sin disturbios y cuando ellos se marcharon a una pequeña cabaña en las montañas para pasar sus dos semanas de luna de miel allí, yo asistí a un pequeño programa de variedades. En él por supuesto tratamos el tema de mi relación con Kyoya donde aclaré que no era yo quien salía con él sino Tsuna y además anuncié su boda, enseñando algunas de las fotos tomadas ese día. Por supuesto que acordamos hacerlo así, puesto que para cuando ellos volvieran de su escapada romántica, las cosas ya se habrían calmado lo suficiente para que pudieran volver a trabajar con normalidad. Esa confesión llevó al tema de mi inspiración para el disco que acababa de sacar en solitario.

/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/

 _Buenas tardes a todos y todas. Nuestro invitado de hoy es alguien que ha salido recientemente en las noticias y ha venido a aclararnos algunas cosas. Dad la bienvenida a: ¡Midoriya Izuku! - la presentadora anunció y toda la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir a la vez en que un joven de cabellos verdes se adentraba al plató y caminaba hacia los sillones de en medio junto a la presentadora. Sonreía y saludaba a todos los presentes de esa forma tan característica suya, iluminando todo a su alrededor._

 _Gracias por invitarme. - dijo sonriendo dulcemente._

 _El placer es nuestro querido. Bueno, aunque me encantaría hablar horas contigo sobre tu carrera y demás... no es eso por lo que estás aquí. Así que vamos directo al grano. ¿Son ciertos los rumores de tu próxima boda con el famoso actor Hibari Kyoya? - cuestionó ella y los gritos emocionados del público no se hicieron esperar._

 _Siento decir que la respuesta es un rotundo no. - respondió rascándose la nuca algo apenado._

 _¿No? ¿Y que hay de esta imagen donde se le ve claramente comprando un anillo de pedida? - preguntó ella señalando a la imagen en la gran pantalla detrás de ellos._

 _Bueno... yo no dije que no sea cierto que Kyoya fuese a casarse. - comentó soltando una risita maliciosa. Los jadeos sorprendidos también fueron esperados._

 _Entonces... ¿quién es la persona con quien dará el paso? Desde hace más de un año que los rumores sobre vuestra relación corren por todas partes y hasta el día de hoy ninguno de los dos hicisteis nada para negarlo. - inquirió curiosa._

 _Creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras así que les pedí a los de producción que pusieran algo. - dijo él y en la pantalla salieron imágenes de dicho moreno junto a cierto castaño que todos conocían, abrazados en un sofá muy acaramelados. La sorpresa era evidente en todas las personas presentes, claro que menos el ojiverde._

 _¿Qué? - murmuró estupefacta la presentadora._

 _Como veis ahí, quien mantenía una relación con Kyoya no era yo, sino mi compañero de banda y mejor amigo, Tsuna. Mientras grabábamos "Día a día a tu lado" es cierto que Kyoya y yo comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero la mayoría de esos momentos eran en el apartamento que mi querido y adorable castaño y yo compartimos, por lo que ellos también empezaron a conocerse mejor. - explicó el peliverde sonriendo con dulzura hacia la imagen que había cambiado a ellos dos dormidos en el mismo sofá acurrucados con una manta cubriendo sus cuerpos._

 _Pero... ¿por qué no negasteis los rumores entonces? - cuestionó algo confundida._

 _Por que no queríamos que nadie se metiera entre ellos. Sinceramente, como cantantes, actores o modelos, la atención que recibimos por parte de la prensa es inevitable. Pero algo tan íntimo y personal como lo es una relación romántica... es una de las pocas cosas que queremos mantener para nosotros mismos. Nuestra vida revuelve alrededor del trabajo, los fans, etc y es muy difícil relajarse con cámaras siguiéndonos a todos lados. - respondió con absoluta sinceridad._

 _Comprendo... es cierto que muchas fans se desanimaron y otras hicieron comentarios muy hirientes hacia tu persona por el simple hecho de creer que Hibari mantenía una relación contigo. En parte vuestra vida es parecida a la de los héroes profesionales. - comentó ella comprensiva._

 _Excepto que no es para nada extraño que dos héroes se casen o formen un dúo. No mucha gente les critica puesto que creen que merecen tener a alguien a su lado por todo lo bueno que hacen por la sociedad. Con nosotros es distinto. Nos critican y muchas veces perdemos popularidad en cuanto se hace público que tenemos a alguien. Creo sinceramente que no es muy justo. Una cosa es nuestro trabajo, que por supuesto adoramos y nos esforzamos día a día, y otra muy distinta nuestras relaciones personales e íntimas. - habló con convicción y un brillo determinado en los ojos. - Una gran compañera mía tuvo que retirarse, tuvo que dejar de hacer lo que más amaba para poder estar con la persona que quería más que a nadie y todo por que la prensa y muchas personas más comenzaron a hablar mal de su trabajo y profesionalidad. Ella tenía muchísimo talento, pero por algo que no pudo controlar como es el enamorarse, tuvo que elegir entre una cosa y otra. A nadie le gusta estar solo y por mucho que amemos nuestros trabajos, la mayoría escogerían lo mismo que ella. - confesó triste pues ciertamente el trato que recibían era muy injusto._

 _Ya veo... comprendo muy bien lo que dices y sería maravilloso si todas las personas que nos ven hoy también lo hacen. Todo el mundo merece amar y no debería sacrificar su profesión para conseguirlo. Ese es el mensaje que quieres dar hoy ¿verdad? - dijo ella y el de ojos esmeralda sonrió asintiendo._

 _Así es. A parte de querer anunciar que hoy, concretamente a las 12 del mediodía, mi mejor amigo contrajo matrimonio y me dio permiso para enseñar estas fotografías al mundo. - imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla de la pareja con sus trajes de boda, del peliverde y castaño sonriendo hacia la cámara, del beso que sellaba sus vidas junto al otro, del banquete en un precioso jardín lleno de flores, etc. Las mujeres de la audiencia suspiraron maravilladas por tan bellas imágenes. - Durante más de un año, pude presenciar de primera mano como ellos dos se conocían y desarrollaban su relación. Pude ver el esfuerzo y la pasión, la determinación de estar juntos a pesar de lo difícil que sería... y el día de hoy, puedo asegurar que ellos serán capaces de muchas cosas. Puedo decir que me alegro mucho por ellos por que no he conocido a nadie que se quiera tanto como ellos lo hacen. - su sonrisa y la forma en que miraba aquellas imágenes fue suficiente para que todos los que estaban en el lugar soltaran algunas lagrimas. Se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras y eso conmovió a todos los presentes._

 _Es maravilloso, tanto el amor que se puede ver en cada una de las imágenes como tus sentimientos hacia ellos. Estoy segura que deben de apreciarte de igual forma. - habló ella después de varios minutos en silencio._

 _Gracias... realmente espero que sea así. - susurró él sonriendo ampliamente._

 _Hablando de sentimientos... todos asumieron que las canciones de tu último CD en solitario estaban dedicadas a Hibari puesto que "era" tu pareja... pero con esta nueva información... supondré que tampoco es así. - comenzó de forma tentativa._

 _Dado que estoy aquí confesando varias cosas... diré que todas y cada una de las canciones fueron escritas mucho antes de debutar, por lo que no, no están basadas en Kyoya. - confesó con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas._

 _¿Antes de debutar? ¿Por qué no decidiste sacarlas antes? - curioseó._

 _Bueno... escribí estas canciones en mi último año de secundaria. Mi profesora de música me escuchó y habló con un amigo suyo de mi. Fue entonces que decidí intentarlo y me mudé a una preparatoria en Estados Unidos donde conocí a Tsuna, quien fue muy compañero de cuarto, y entre la convivencia, nuestros estilos musicales y tal... decidimos formar un dúo. - explicó tímidamente. - Lo cierto es que... no tenía intención de que nadie escuchara estas canciones. - confesó avergonzado. - Son muy personales e íntimas, pero cuando decidimos venir a Japón para su boda... Tsuna encontró mi viejo cuaderno con ellas en él y no se cómo me convenció para grabarlas. Al principio dijo que quería escucharlas y tener una copia solo para él, pero entonces nuestro productor las escuchó y al final decidimos convertirlas en un CD. - finalizó riendo con timidez._

 _Y... ¿podemos saber quién fue su inspiración? Muchas de ellas se pueden interpretar desde el punto de vista de la admiración, pero hay otras que sugieren algo más profundo. - comentó curiosa, pero sin presionar. No quería obligarle a decir algo por lo que no se sintiera cómodo._

 _Emm... en la segunda canción del disco: "Remember When" se puede notar que hablo en pasado... y... siendo sincero y esperando que la gente no se tome a mal lo que diré... todas fueron basadas en la persona más importante de mi vida. - murmuró nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo. La presentadora agarró y apretó ligeramente una de ellas para darle valor._

 _Te aseguro que todos los que estamos aquí no te juzgaremos por lo que digas. Comprendemos que los cantantes muchas veces queréis transmitirle al mundo vuestros sentimientos mediante canciones y es evidente que esos sentimientos tienen que ir dirigidos a algo u alguien. - aseguró con una sonrisa repleta de dulzura que el peliverde correspondió._

 _Vale... gracias. - susurró para luego enderezar la espalda y mirar directamente a la cámara. - Le conocí cuando a penas teníamos 4 años y para mi siempre fue la persona más brillante del mundo. Su determinación, su ambición, la forma en que daba todo de si para lograr sus objetivos... al principio es cierto que le admiraba profundamente. Era mi mejor amigo, la persona que me animaba a seguir a delante, a mejorar día a día... pero con el pasar de los años todo fue cambiando. Crecer no es fácil y yo lo entendí mejor que nadie. Mi sueño en aquel entonces era ser un héroe, pero cuando me diagnosticaron como uno de los pocos sin una singularidad... todo se derrumbó. Incluso la amistad que tenía con él. - confesó y sabía que sus ojos se encontraban aguados por lo que decía, pero decidió ignorarlo o no sería capaz de continuar. - En esta sociedad repleta de quirks y héroes espectaculares... para alguien como yo la vida no es fácil. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles ¿sabe? A eso hace referencia mi primera canción "Welcome to my life". La tercera "Centuries" y la décima "Hall of fame" tratan de mi admiración por él y mi firme creencia en que podrá lograr lo que se proponga. La quinta "Battle Scars" y la sexta "What hurts the most" es como con la segunda hace referencia a lo que teníamos y habíamos perdido por el pasar de los años. El resto "Runnin", "Something just like this", "Marionette" y "2U" están más relacionados a mis deseos hacia él o nuestra relación. - finalizó al tiempo en que secaba con una de sus manos sus mejillas por donde hacía rato recorrían libremente sus lágrimas._

 _A su lado la joven presentadora sollozaba sin reprimirse junto a la mayoría de personas presentes._

 _Eso es... vaya... - fue todo lo que logró decir mirándole asombrada, pero a la vez conmovida. - Se necesita mucho valor para confesar algo tan personal como eso. - añadió poco después, cuando logró controlar su respiración._

 _Como dijo antes... todos los cantantes queremos expresar algo con nuestras canciones... y esa es la historia detrás de las mías. - dijo sonriendo dulcemente._

 _¿Puedo preguntar sobre tu relación actual son él? - cuestionó ella tímidamente._

 _Bueno... como dije antes... por aquella época no era la mejor y cuando decidí irme no se lo dije a nadie, excepto mi madre y profesora de música... así que han pasado casi tres años en los que no hablamos. - declaró claramente triste por la situación._

 _Creo... firmemente que todavía no es tarde. Puede que no sepamos lo que siente ese varón, pero... si alguna vez fue algo genuino, estoy convencida que... nadie rechazaría un sentimiento tan puro como el que pareces sentir tú por él. ¿Verdad? - preguntó lo último al público quienes aclamaron vigorosamente, animando al de ojos esmeralda._

 _Gracias a todos, en serio. - agradeció sinceramente. - Aunque ahora que he dicho todo esto y encima en un programa que se transmite a nivel mundial... creo que moriré por la vergüenza. - confesó tapándose la cara, pero la cámara captó perfectamente como sus orejas se encontraban rojas a más no poder. El público rió por lo tierno de su actuar y varios "awwww" se escucharon._

 _Bueno, lastimosamente, el tiempo se agotó. Por lo que tenemos que despedirnos ya. ¿Algo que quieras añadir antes? - cuestionó antes de decir adiós a los espectadores._

 _Si... quería anunciar que, oficialmente, me trasladaré a Japón hasta nuevo aviso. Hecho de menos mi país y a mi madre por lo que... decidí quedarme un tiempo. Pronto tendrán el mismo anuncio de parte de Tsuna y Kyoya quienes también han decidido establecerse en su ciudad natal. - anunció con una sonrisa resplandeciente adornando su rostro. Gritos emocionados se oyeron por todo el lugar._

 _Vaya... eso es una gran y muy buena noticia. Esperemos que cierta persona tenga algo que ver en ella y las cosas vayan a mejor para cuando vuelvas por aquí. - comentó guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente al menor quien se sonrojó de nuevo y chilló como un animalito pequeño y acorralado. Risas se oyeron por todo el plató y entonces el programa terminó._

/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/

Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía de admitir que no tenía pensado contar tantas cosas personales en un programa de audiencia mundial. Cuando llegó a su camerino se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar del nerviosismo y vergüenza. Incluso sintió algo de miedo por saber cómo se tomarían la noticia todos sus fans. Sorprendentemente todos se mostraron muy alentadores y le apoyaban al máximo. Al parecer su mensaje del principio surtió efecto y todos le deseaban suerte. Aquello le hizo llorar como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando llegó a casa su madre no lo hizo más fácil pues esta le abrazó llorando a mares y declarando que era un hijo maravilloso, que estaba muy orgullosa de él, y que podría lograr lo que quisiera, que todavía estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas con el chico explosivo.

Esa misma noche recibió la llamada de Mitsuki-san y al día siguiente, su vida volvió a cambiar para siempre.

/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/K/D/

\- ¡Oye Deku! - ese grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró en dirección a dónde provenía la voz y vio a un hombre rubio, de ojos rubís, musculoso, de metro ochenta y cinco, sonreírle desde la puerta. Donde se encontraba apoyado con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kacchan? - preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

\- Mmm... encontré algo muy interesante en una de las cajas. - comentó sonriendo maliciosamente cosa que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del menor por completo. Maldita sea ese sexy y arrogante hombre del que estaba enamorado.

\- ¿Me dirás el qué o tengo que suplicar? - inquirió haciendo un puchero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

\- Bueno... por muy tentadora que suene esa idea... no. No tenemos tiempo para ponernos a jugar. - declaró acercándose hasta su persona, la cual se encontraba sentada sobre el mullido colchón en su nuevo apartamento. Sip, se estaban mudando juntos. Después de salir durante 5 años y, ahora que Katsuki había pasado de ser un sidekick a tener su propia agencia, decidieron dar ese paso. Era un lástima que él mismo tuviera que asistir a una sesión de fotos esa tarde y no pudieran quedarse viendo películas acurrucados en el sofá. Su próximo disco a sacar tenía fecha para la próxima semana y todavía no habían decidido el diseño para la portada. Sinceramente se hacía algo difícil el verse por sus ajetreadas agendas, pero merecía la pena si al final del día podían cenar juntos y dormirse abrazados sobre la cama.

\- ¿Y? - instó a que hablara alzando una ceja curioso cuando el rubio solo se quedó mirándole fijamente. Este sonrió aún más ampliamente y le enseñó lo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es esto? - cuestionó burlón. El de ojos esmeralda miró el objeto en cuestión y abrió los orbes sorprendido cuando reconoció lo que era. Sus mejillas adquiriendo color más rápido de lo que corre el héroe Ingenium.

\- ¿D-de do-dónde sacaste e-eso? - logró tartamudear nervioso y avergonzado.

\- Ya te dije que estaba en una de las cajas. - comentó soltando una risita divertida.

\- Aggg... creí haberme desecho de eso... - gimió apesadumbrado el peliverde.

\- En tu diseño del primer disco... usaste mi diseño de héroe ¿eh? - fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del más alto.

\- Yo... bueno... me pidieron hacer un diseño para que supieran más o menos cuál era la idea en mi cabeza, claro que tenía que estar relacionado al contenido del disco y para cuando me di cuenta... ese fue el resultado. Por supuesto que al enseñárselo me di cuenta que, si salía tal cual, había muchas posibilidades de que alguien lo notara, así que le supliqué a mi productor que lo cambiáramos... y bueno... yo... HMP- sus balbuceos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo rubio quien decidió callarle usando sus labios. El beso fue rápido y casto, cuando se separaron el de ojos rubís le miraba con un brillo que ya sabía reconocer como extremo amor y dulzura.

\- Creo... que me gusta saber que hasta para esto me tenías en tu cabeza... pero prefiero que quede entre nosotros... esto... - levantó de nuevo el disco. - me encanta, pero no me gustaría que millones de personas lo tengan en sus casas. Puedo presumir que este es el único ejemplar en el mundo y es solo para nosotros dos. - confesó sonriendo de lado a la vez en que acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas.

\- Idiota... - susurró el de cabellos verdosos mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba simultáneamente.

\- Así me quieres nerd... - comentó burlón el ojirubí quien se sorprendió cuando fue empujado bruscamente hasta quedar recostado de espaldas sobre la cama.

\- Si... no hay ni un día en que no me alegre el saber que eres mío. - declaró al mismo tiempo en que se subía sobre la pelvis del contrario.

\- Heh. ¿Quién diría que eres tan atrevido 'Zuku? - murmuró mientras acariciaba los muslos del contrario con sus manos.

\- Mmm... culpa de cierto rubio explosivo que me ha educado muy bien. - susurró sonriendo de lado mientras bajaba a besarle el cuello.

\- Hmp. Si... he hecho un gran trabajo. - comentó subiendo sus manos hasta el trasero del contrario y apretarlo sin reparo. El menor gimió y se alejó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Verde y rojo chocaron con una intensidad sin igual. Pronto se encontraban besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Mmm... no quiero irme... - murmuró contra sus labios el peliverde.

\- Es trabajo 'Zuku... - recordó el rubio acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad.

\- Ya lo sé, pero... no nos hemos visto mucho entre mi gira y tu agencia... - se quejó haciendo un puchero contra su cuello.

\- Hmp... lo sé, yo me siento igual... pero mientras más rápido termines el trabajo, antes podrás volver a casa. - comentó besando su cuello una y otra vez.

\- Me gusta como suena eso... - susurró para sí sonrojándose. - Tch, está bien... me aseguraré de terminar en menos de una hora. - prometió al tiempo en que se levantaba de encima del ojirubí.

\- Aquí estaré. - dijo a su vez el contrario guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-¡Kacchan! ¡No podré irme si sigues tentándome! - exclamó haciendo berrinche. El rubio por su parte solo rió a carcajada limpia.

\- Venga nerd... es hora de ir a trabajar. - le instó sonriéndole con cariño.

\- Nos vemos luego Kacchan. - se despidió ya en la puerta del apartamento después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su pareja.

\- Hasta luego 'Zuku. - susurró este correspondiendo y dándole uno en los labios. Su corazón no dejaba de latirle desenfrenado pues sin importar el tiempo que pasara, el ver al peliverde sonreírle como si fuera su mundo... era lo más maravilloso de su día.

Tal vez, ese día podría ser mucho mejor si... el de ojos esmeralda aceptaba su propuesta. Sonrió para si sintiendo la pequeña cajita en su bolsillo derecho. Todavía tenía un par de cosas que arreglar para esa noche, pues se aseguraría de que fuese la mejor para su novio... y, posiblemente, futuro prometido.

FIN

* * *

 _ **Pues esto es todo. La foto del vestido también sale en mi blog, en la misma entrada n.n**_

 _ **No pienso escribir otra continuación de este fic. Así se queda aunque queráis mas, puestoque quiero centrarme en mis focs en proceso. Gracias por leerlo y me encantará saber vuestra opinión (=^w^=)**_

 _ **PD: he hecho un amv de katsuki aquí os dejo el título -**_ **BNHA (Bakugo Katsuki) - On my own [AMV] (** watch?v=hyrjnbtLIx8&t=4s **)**


End file.
